Tidbits from Twilight
by Uns33n.Unkn0wn
Summary: Little tidbits that might as well be missing scenes from the Twilight series. Chapter 3 rated M for language.
1. Trials are for Mistakes

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I've decided to write these little stories which are sort of missing scenes from the Twilight series. This story and future chapters have developed from words jotted down in my writing journal. I'm not using a Beta for this because these tidbits are very short so please forgive mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

******Main character: Leah Clearwater**

**_Trials and Mistakes_**

Seriously.

What if you had that one chance to be whoever or whatever you wanted to be?

Seriously.

What if being you was finally good enough?

Seriously.

What if life were easier?

What if life were simpler?

No reason for trials because there would be only perfection.

And trials are for when you make your mistakes.

"I'm so sorry Leah, but I'm in love with Emily."

Because take it from me.

It is no fun being a trial.

It is abso-fuckin-lutely no fun falling in love with someone and being with them and imagining a future with them and being promised forever if that person then realizes they don't want a forever with you.

It is so abso-fuckin-lutely _painful_ to find out your one true love has left you for your best friend.

It _abso-fuckin-lutely_ hurts to find out that you are not good enough!

Because you _know_ you were only good enough when you were with Sam...

It hurts because you are not who you want to be, because only when you were with Sam were you your ideal self.

And being with Sam was so damn _great. _And life with Sam was so damn _simple_.

…

Sam and I, I thought we were perfection.

But apparently our relationship was just a trial.

And he was with me until he reached perfection with Emily.

So I guess that makes me the mistake.

…

…

More straight forward.

Yes, life should be also be more straight forward.

* * *

**U.U**


	2. Your Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Main character: Kim**

**Situation: Kim has a crush on a certain Jared and he still has no idea. **

* * *

_**Your Friend**_

Cassandra gave me a knowing smile. "You see your friend right there?"

I simply raised my brows and refused to look anticipative. I refused to acknowledge the fact that my heart was racing at the slight mention of him. I asked the question I had asked myself every day since sixth grade. _What is wrong with me?_

"He's not really my friend but, yea, what about him?" I asked indifferently. But my bright eyes gave me away.

Cassandra smirked.

"He dropped his pen."

My heart dropped.

"Oh."

My eyes traveled to the blue BIC pen on the cafeteria floor. For some reason my heart reached out to that stupid pen. Jared had not even noticed it when it fell out of its backpack onto the floor behind him, out of his use, and out of his reach.

I sighed.

That was our situation; Jared and I.

Except reversed.

You see, Jared Vayoda is completely and totally out of my league.

"So you wanna tell him he dropped it?" I whispered to Cassandra as I eyed the pen.

Cassandra snorted and watched me as I watched him leave the cafeteria.

"He's _your_ friend."

* * *

**This was something that actually happened to me this past school year... I was Kim. -_- And don't mind Jared's weird last name. I thought Vayoda sounded exotic and I wasn't sure of his real last name.**

**U.U**


	3. The Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I worked super hard on this Tidbit, so you better review! Special thanks to Allora Gale who beta'd this. **

**Main character: Paul**

**Situation: Paul's first tranformation into a werewolf.**

* * *

___**The Feeling**_

_Do you ever get the feeling?_

You know what?

I woke up in a very fucking angry mood today.

_The feeling surging up inside_

In fact, I've been waking up every day this week in a very fucking angry mood.

Today, I know, is worse. But I don't know why.

And you know what?

I can't bring myself to fucking care either.

"Watch where you're fucking going, Pimply!" I snarl as I purposely shove into the shoulder of some zit-faced freshman and make my way down the hallway to first period.

_The temptation to take hold of the situation_

I just want to fucking get rid of this feeling.

_To let go of your rage_

Homeroom is now over.

Homeroom is over and I'm smirking.

Homeroom is over and I'm smirking because down the hall is the perfect venting instrument: Jared Vayoda.

And today is Vayoda's first day back to school in a while. He was out sick or something. Who gives a shit, right? But Vayoda grew, like a foot, while he was gone. And he gained outrageous beef too, which just about matches the muscle I gained these past few weeks.

But I could take him down. I'm _sure_ I could take him down.

"Vayoda, you on steroids now or some shit?!" I yell from down the hall. Vayoda glances at me then looks away as if he hasn't heard.

"Vayoda, you grew five frickin' feet during your bed rest! Were you popping down pills with your mama's chicken soup?"

A muscle twitches on his face but he turns his attention back to some average looking girl who is currently wearing the most pathetic smile on her face.

"Vayoda, who's that? Your _girlfriend_? Didn't know prudes turned you on," I sneer.

The smile on Vayoda's girl drops. He whispers something to her and determinately walks my way.

Fucking _finally_.

I'm ready for a fight.

I'm fucking _aching_ for a fight.

Vayoda walks right up to me, looks me dead in the eyes and says real calmly: "Don't you ever dare talk about Kim that way again."

And walks away.

That fucking fucker just walked away!

"You fucking coward." I sneer to his back before I turn around.

"What did you just say?"

_OH, to get to that stage!_

_To free your mind_

_To free your soul_

_To just let go_

Finally, I've got my fight. But it's not with Vayoda, he's still walking away. No, it's with Jason McGinnie, the school's crack head with an empty head. And right now he must be low on pot, because he's antsy and basically begging for a fight.

I turn back around. "You heard me," I say with a smirk.

McGinnie pulls back his fist and punches me straight in the gut. It's strange because I feel close to nothing. But I don't complain as I watch McGinnie wince and cradles one hand in the other.

My smirk widens; this will not be a fair fight.

I crack my knuckles.

But a fight is a fight.

I decide to start easy. I bring back my fist and, with close to minimal force, I punch him in the nose.

With a small grunt, McGinnie stumbles back a bit. He tenderly touches his hands to his face just as I see the red liquid running down his mouth and chin. A few drops fall onto his shirt.

Blood.

I don't think I punched him that hard…

McGinnie takes his bloody fingertips away from his nose and stares incredulously at the red stain on them before his face sets in anger.

McGinnie looks up. "You know what, Paul Jabari?" he spits out. "You are such a fucking loser."

_Do you ever get the feeling?_

"You walk around the school with your stupid ass sneer and your fucking head up your fucking ass thinking you're the shit, but you're not. Jabari, you should _know_ that you're not."

_The feeling surging up inside you_

"You're just like the rest of us. You're just like me, except only more pathetic. See, nerds have their dweeby friends. And rejects, they have each other. Even I have my guys who smoke it up with me. They're not my friends, but they're there. I have them."

_Putting tension on your muscles_

"But you? You're a loner; you're a loser. You have no one."

_Telling you to give them all you've got!_

_NO MERCY!!_

"You're a dead man, McGinnie." I growl.

"The truth hurts, huh?"

_Oh the sensation - RAGE!_

_The feeling spreading from your fingertips…_

McGinnie looks down, his sneer recedes a little. "Whoa man, you're shaking. You're shaking! Calm down!"

I look at my curled fist and uncurl it. It's trembling violently.

But I can't bring myself to care.

I want to fucking kill this kid.

I bring my arm back and punch him. I fucking pound on him as hard as I can. I strike at any part of him I can reach.

McGinnie falls to the floor. He whimpers. The kid fucking _cries_. But I fall on top of him and I am relentless; I do not stop.

I don't want to stop.

Skin turns from pink to black and blue. McGinnie starts coughing up blood.

I aim at his face again and I hear a bone crack.

His nose.

Suddenly, arms around my middle pull me off him. I flail my arms and legs around uselessly. As I struggle, I am swiftly and easily carried out the school. Before I know it, I'm in the midst of the thick forest that lies beyond the school grounds.

The person carrying me carefully drops me to the forest floor.

I stand up, turn around and meet eyes with Jared Vayoda. Guess he wants a fight after all.

"Can you try to calm down?" Vayoda asks uncertainly.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business, alright? I'll calm down when I fucking want to!" I'm breathing fucking hard. And can you believe it, now I'm even more fucking angry because, though I know I have no control, now even Vayoda knows I have no hold on my emotions!

"Tell me why you brought me out here!" I demand. "Didn't you see I was busy?!"

"Yeah, beating the crap out of that guy," Vayoda mutters to the ground. "Looked like you wouldn't have been able to quit even if you'd killed him." Suddenly, he looks up, and as he raises his head I see something in him click: understanding.

Vayoda and I both know it; he has me all figured out now. And I hate it, because in just a few moments he has figured out what I have failed to uncover though I've had weeks to do so.

I aim a punch at Vayoda. My fist grazes his shoulder as he almost dodges out of the way.

Right now, Vayoda understands me more than anyone; more than myself. But I can't make myself ask him what's wrong with me because, right now, I've got a writhing ball of pent up frustration and anger rolling around inside of me. And as the seconds pass by, my loathing escalates. It forces up and out against my chest, trying to tear its way out. I'm blinded by my uncontrollable and irrational fury.

And now that hate is directed towards Vayoda. Not because he has me figured out, though, instead because something inside _me_ has clicked as well. Vayoda possesses something that I want more than anything else in the world right now: control.

He has control over his emotions, control over himself. And that's the one thing I haven't had in a long time.

I swing my fist at him again. Once again, he dodges. Reluctantly, he throws a punch back.

Finally, a real fight.

I'm shaking with anticipation.

I'm shaking really hard.

No, I mean I'm shaking _real _fucking hard!

Not just my hand now, but my whole body!

I'm vibrating so fucking hard Vayoda's face is becoming a blur.

My mind starts to play tricks on me because now it looks like Vayoda is shrinking.

Or am I getting taller?

I can feel my clothes being ripped to shreds by my body as it gains height and berth.

In less than a second my body drastically changes. My hands instantly turn into massive paws with claws. All over my body, thick, long, dark silver hairs shoot out from under my skin and stand on end before they settle limply down.

_Throughout_

_The body _

_RAGE!_

My nose explodes out into what just might frickin' be a snout and, unable to stand on my two feet any longer, I find myself falling forward onto my hands. But my knees do not touch the ground; I feel them as they recede back into my legs.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!" I scream out.

Or at least, that's what I try to say.

What actually comes out is a disjointed howl.

Well _fuck_, when did I forget the human language?

I look up and everything I thought I knew about the world changes in just a tenth of a second.

Vayoda himself grows so large _he_ rips _his_ clothes to shreds and his face extends to what unquestionably _is_ a snout. Claws extend from the tip of what are now his paws. Short, thick brown fur shoots out from all over his body. I watch as he falls forward and stands, proud, on all fours.

Jared Vayoda is a frickin' giant wolf, he's a frickin' beast.

I stare at what is possibly a mirror image of myself.

_I'm _a frickin' beast.

And now I'm scared, now I'm afraid.

But through my fear I still feel rage.

And the beast has even less control than the man.

I am a beast, and beasts do not reason.

So _I_ don't reason with myself as I crouch down, then spring forward with my claws outstretched and my mouth aimed at Wolf-Vayoda's throat.

_You kick you scream – RAGE!_

I don't reason as I claw and bite at his form.

_You tear your hair out_

_HOW CAN YOU…_

…_TAKE THE MADNESS?!_

_THE BLIND FURY!!_

_WHAT IS THIS FUCKING MADNESS CAUSED BY ANYWAY?!?! _

From under me Wolf-Vayoda looks up and, though I know he's not himself, I hear: "_You. It's caused by you._"

I'm stunned.

I have only myself to blame.

My surprise causes my anger to slip away. My body melts back into its human form and I sit, naked and surprised, on the grass. Vayoda changes back too, and almost simultaneously with the change comes his laughter. He's rolling around on his back, with his hands on his middle as it heaves with his chuckles.

Tears of mirth run down his face, as he lifts an arm and points it at me. "You have a ridiculously small penis." He chokes out.

My body quivers with uncontrollable tremors.

…

…

…

_Peace of mind can only last so long…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry so late. This should've been put up ages ago.**

**U.U**


	4. There are No Secrets in Forks

**Sooo... last Tidbit was something way different than I've been doing before. But I really liked the end result. By the way when I put it up I was in a hurry going out so I didn't get to say something. I should've warned you guys about the cursing. The rest of my stories don't have potty mouths like that so I guess it sort of came out of the nowhere. **

**Main character: Bella**

**Situation: During _New Moon_ Edward left Bella to protect her from dangerous vampires, little did he know he was leaving her unprotected from gossipy school girls...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**_There are No Secrets in Forks_**

Secret.

Secret.

Secrets.

Whispers. Laughs.

You hear a mummer: your name.

With a peek over your shoulder you meet a pair of narrowed eyes that furtively glance away.

"_Yes_, I heard that he left her in the middle of the forest! .... said that he didn't want anything to do with her ... simply _too boring_ and _too clingy!_"

Do you want to be in on the "secret" that's about you?

* * *

**I'm re-reading _New Moon _right now and realize that during the school's gossip talk Bella would've been too depressed to notice but - _I'm_ the author here! So there. ****By the way, sorry so short. This is just a filler. I have a bunch of ideas I'm throwing around for the next Tidbit, which will DEFINATELY be longer.**

**U.U**


End file.
